


Not Fair

by Typhoon_56



Series: Firebringer One Shots [1]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Swearing, will add characters and tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typhoon_56/pseuds/Typhoon_56
Summary: Jemilla wants Zazzalil to do her job but Zazzalil always knows a way to get out of work.





	Not Fair

It was a quiet afternoon in the village, which was quickly becoming the average day, now that Snarl had been defeated. 

However that afternoon was just one of those days where nothing interesting happened and the day seemed to go on forever. 

Most of the tribe spent the morning, working away at their individual tasks and for the first time in years a lot of progress was being made. The tribespeople were even starting new tasks once they had finished the previous ones, which was something they had never done before. 

Perhaps it was due to sheer boredom that everyone was finding anything to do in order to pass the time. But either way Jemilla was pleased with the progress. 

Of course she wasn't pleased with everyone as one tribemember had decided to spend the say doing nothing rather than being productive. 

And of course this person just so happened to be a tribe leader and Jemilla's wife.

It appeared that this slow paced day had caused Zazzalil to revert back to her old ways of laziness. 

Which explains why she was currently lying down outside their hut playing with a bunch of flowers that she'd picked, and was trying to tie them into chain which she had seen people do in Chorn's vision.

But now that she was leader, Zazzalil was supposed to be taking charge more and guiding the tribe, and those responsibilities couldn't just be put on hold so Jemilla decided to put an end to her wife's laziness. 

Jemilla walked up to where her wife was lying down, casting her shadow over her which forced the girl to look up at her. 

'Hey J. What's up?' Zazzalil asked nonchalant. 

'What's up is that you are lying here instead of being with the tribe. So come on, get up and help.' Jemilla said, nudging her wife with her foot. 

'Yeah, that's not happening. I'm taking more of a manager role when it comes to work, so I'm managing from down here.' Zazzalil said smugly, clearly proud of herself for coming up with that one. 

Jemilla sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, 'Just because Chorn showed you that from the future, it doesn't mean you can just give yourself a title.'

'Well I just did.'

Zazzalil smiled to herself as she continued to mess around with the flower chain in her hands. 

Without even thinking, Jemilla leaned down and scooped the chain out of Zazzalil's hands before she had time to react. 

'Jemilla! Give it back!' Zazzalil exclaimed as she leapt up from the ground to chase after her wife. 

It didn't take long before Zazzalil had caught up with Jemilla. 

'Give it back J.' Zazzalil said as she put her hand out to try and grab it. 

Jemilla moved again though, 'You can have it back when you've done some work.'

'I don't wanna though.' Zazzalil whined, reaching for the flower chain again. 

'Well you're not getting it back until you do.' Jemilla said smugly as held the chain aloft and out of Zazzalil's reach as Jemilla was much taller than her wife. 

'Jemilla give it back or I'll...' Zazzalil threatened as she jumped up in an attempt to get the chain back, but all Jemilla did was go onto her tiptoes so that it now towered above Zazzalil's head. 

'You'll do what exactly?' Jemilla teased. 

Zazzalil thought for a moment before a wicked grin appeared on her face.

'This.' Zazzalil said, before getting up on her tiptoes so she could throw her arms around Jemilla's neck and began to kiss her with as much passion as she ever had before. 

Jemilla was stunned by the sudden kiss, even more so since this would have only been their third kiss since they got married. 

Not that Jemilla was complaining. 

Especially when she felt Zazzalil's hands leaving her neck to start trailing down her sides, before resting on her waist. 

At least one hand stayed on her waist, whilst the other continued down to rest on her butt. 

Completely and utterly taken aback by the display of affection, Jemilla felt like she'd been punched when Zazzalil suddenly pulled away. 

'Why'd you stop?' Jemilla asked a little breathless as she was so confused. 

Zazzalil only smirked before holding out her hand, which had the flower chain dangling of it. 

In the midst of the kiss, Jemilla hadn't even noticed that she had lowered her arm or that Zazzalil had taken it. 

Jemilla felt as though she should feel mad at herself or at Zazz for the ruse but when she saw the mischievous smile on Zazzalil's face she couldn't resist. 

'Fuck it. Keep the chain.' Jemilla declared before leaning back down to kiss Zazzalil again and continue from where the couple had left off.


End file.
